


It's A Fucking Great Life

by masterlynovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fuckbuddies au, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlynovak/pseuds/masterlynovak





	It's A Fucking Great Life

There’s an emergency number on Sam Wesson’s phone that he never calls or texts. He doesn’t need to. It texts him.

Texts him stuff like “The cafe across the road from Sandover”, “Dinner at Sullivans Stake House”, and sometimes, when the owner of the number is needy, he gets a text that says “My place”. Not that none of the other meeting places end up there.

The contacts’ name is D. Smith.

Sam liked keeping it kind of mysterious, even though Dean Smith is no mystery to him.

They both always met at the designated place 6 o’clock sharp, whether they were available or not. It wasn’t to be discussed.

Instead they would talk about anything else; family, annoying co-workers, what happened on the latest episode of Game Of Thrones and so on.

And then… there was the sex. They would talk about that even less. Just take a cab — they would always be a little too tipsy to drive by themselves — to Dean’s apartment and fuck. It could be hard and fast, or slow and loving, but Sam would always classify it as “fucking” (because you can’t make love to someone you  ~~haven’t confessed your love for yet~~  don’t love).

Sam would sometimes fall asleep, but go as soon as he woke up. Sometimes they’d take a shower together — only to get messier — and sometimes he’d leave as soon as they were done.

Until the next text.

–– ––

It’s a normal day at Sandover Bridge, a few months after fighting the ghost of P.T. Sandover.

Sam surprised himself, and Dean, by staying at the company. It really was just the [heat of the moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NctuEE3JQcg) that made him think about picking up ghost-hunting, and well… staying at Sandover with Dean was so many times better.

Just as any other day, Sam would be sitting in his cubical, helping one of those customers that have been living under a rock up until yesterday and now need help with how to turn on their computer. (”Have you tried seducing it, Mrs. Robinson?”)

It was just as any other day, until the text came.

It reads: **My office. Now.**

From D. Smith.

Sam’s first reaction is that something ~~horrible~~ has happened. Dean wouldn’t otherwise tell him to come to his office at this time of the day.

He stands up so fast, the pretty girl in the cubical next to him — what’s her name? Jessica? — let’s out a surprised yelp. He mumbles an apology and starts running for the door to the staircase, attracting many looks. He raced up the stairs in an inhuman speed all the way to Dean’s floor.

Finally there, he took a seven second break to catch his breath, making a mental note to take the elevator next time. He straightened his back and paced to Dean’s office, giving a curt nod to the secretary.

Sam shut the blurry glass door quickly, and blurted “What’s happened” while turning around. He doesn’t expect Dean to look so calm and collected, and it almost startled him.

“Hello Sam”, Dean hums, taking a few slow steps to him, before placing his hands on Sam’s chest. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“You told me to co–” Sam starts, but is cut off with two pair of soft, wet lips.

“I’ve been thinking about you all morning, Sammy”, Dean said softly, biting his lower lip and eyeing the other male. “And my parents are coming into town today so I won’t have any time after work…”

Sam knew where this was going, though it had never happened before. That is… Not in real life. His fantasies were full of these things.

He decided to play along. “Yeah?” He sounded a lot more breathtaken than he thought he would. “So why did you call me up here for?”

A hand snaked down to his cock that was getting harder by the second.

“I believe you’re not stupid, Mr. Wesson.” Dean kissed him again; this time a lot more fiercely than the time before.

Gripping onto Sam’s yellow shirt-collar, Dean took a few steps back, taking his lover with him.

“Are we really going to do this here?” Sam asks while being pushed up against another wall in the big office.

“We have ten minutes”, Dean responds and kisses him again. Sam’s oddly enough okay with it (the ten minutes part. Sam loves the kissing part).

He starts undoing Sam’s pants, letting the ~~ugly~~ khakis slide down to his ankles, and steps inbetween his legs.

Slowly, he kisses his way across his lovers collarbone, but Sam grinds eagerly against him and Dean doesn’t really have that much time.

Quickly, he undoes his pants as well, but only enough to get his dick and his balls out. He pushes up Sam’s legs around his waist and Sam mutters “Get on with it already”.

Too late he realizes he should’ve taken out the emergency lube from his desk drawer, but Sam was eagerly grinding down on his cock, rubbing it between his cheeks, trying to lead it to his hole.

“This is going to hurt, Sammy” Dean sooths as he pushes in. Sam gasps loudly, a sound that seems mixed with pain and pleasure.

“ _Oh_ ”, Sammy gasps as Dean starts trusting into him. “Oh yes that’s good”, he continues. Dean nods and kisses him softly.

Sam digs his hands into Dean’s hair, tugging it weakly, moaning sweetly.

Dean finds Sam’s g-spot almost immediately out of sheer experience. Sam lets out an extra loud and breathy moan, mixed together with “Dean”.

Suddenly Dean comes to think about how thin these walls are, and how his secretary is probably hearing everything from out there. Imagining the look on her face while hearing the action going on is almost laughable. He just hopes she covers for him before his bosses come.

Two minutes ahead of schedule, Sam comes (near-to-screaming Dean’s name), almost directly followed by Dean. Right before he does though, he whispers that Sam’s going to have to keep the come in him, because he can’t make a mess everywhere in his office when his boss is going to be there in only a few minutes. Both their stomachs get messy with Sam’s come, and Dean is so glad he brought an extra shirt.

He chuckled softly while taking off his shirt and Sam joined in as he started wiping them off.

“So”, Sam said as Dean went and retrieved the other shirt from his bag, throwing the old one in the trash. “This was, um, nice.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow, looking oddly confused. He tries to keep his eyes away from Sam’s hands that are buttoning his khakis, failing miserably.

“You’re welcome to come by any time again”, Dean said, smirking. Sam rolled his eyes at him but smiled fondly.

Without thinking, Sam took a few steps forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“Love ya”, he says softly before exiting the room quickly. Dean stumbles forward, absolutely chocked. Did Sam just say… That?

He looks after Sam as he walks into the elevator and as the elevator doors close after him, he turns to his secretary. She’s looking smugly at him, as if she knows everything about him.

“Who was that?” she asked. Dean shrugged.

“Just some guy from IT”, he said.

“Yeah, I bet”, she smiled innocently at him and returned to her computer, probably to email everyone about what she had just heard.

Dean smiles and goes back into his office. One minute later his boss enters.

The room still smells like Sam.


End file.
